


Decline and Fall of the Western World

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Discomania, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the JL Me and Thee 100 Community Drabble Challenge 309 "Discomania"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decline and Fall of the Western World

After a while they all look the same. Blank faces, blow-dried hair and breasts bursting from low cut tops. Bodies undulate to the hypnotic, androgynous beat of the Bee Gees or the Village People. Is this how it was when the orchestra soothed the passengers of Titanic as they sank to their icy graves or Nero fiddled while Rome burned? He chokes on the smell of sweat, Paco Rabanne and longing. The good ones are always taken. The others go back to wander their mansions of empty rooms with even emptier souls. They’re all just trying to stay alive.


End file.
